


Teacups

by SlytherinsHeiress98



Series: Once Upon a Time One-shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Regina's First Dark Curse, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsHeiress98/pseuds/SlytherinsHeiress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a teacher at Storybrooke's primary school. One who finds a misterious cup of tea on her desk every morning without fail. You really crave to know who's the one behind it, and your wish might be granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups

As you rush inside your classroom you almost toss your things above your desk. You had slept in and were barely able to make it before the bell rang. The kids weren’t there yet which gave you the chance to slump on your chair and take a breath. You can’t hold the smile that creeps on your lips as you see the so familiar by now cup of tea right next to your pencil holder. Everyday for more than a couple weeks now you’d find a cup of tea from Granny’s on your desk. At first you’d been suspicious and even thought someone wanted to poison you, but that was just you being stupid.

You had always thought it was a student, but after the first week you asked your class and nobody seemed to be the one behind it, anyways you were thankful and even more so in days like this. 

“My savior.” You think as you take a sip of the frutal liquid. As the kids come in and sit down you get ready to start your class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday I find a way to sneak in the classroom before Y/N is there and leave her teacup for when she arrives. Since the curse broke and I was reunited with with Grace I’ve taken a liking to her teacher. She’s so beautiful in a way that’s not obvious to the eye. She’s subtle and sweet and just perfect. Grace keeps telling me to ask her out but out of the occasional hi’s and hello’s when I pick Grace up, we don’t talk to each other. But today is the day I’ll do it.

As I hear the bell ring I go inside the school and find my way to Grace’s classroom.

“Papa!” Grace runs to my arms and gives me a tight hug and I kiss her on the top of her head. “How was school today, honey?” 

“I loved it, papa. Miss Y/N sang us another song and we sang along it was really funny.” Grace tells me excited as she takes my hand and starts making her way out of the school. “Grace, wait. I need to talk to Y/N.”

“Are you finally asking her out?” Grace says with a twinkle on her eyes. “Yes I am darling, wait here.” I leave her and I enter the classroom fidgeting with the hem of my jacket.

“Miss Y/N?”

You hear someone call your name and you turn to face whoever it is. It’s Grace’s father, Jefferson. Your breath catches in your troath and you struggle for a second to find your voice. “Yes? Is something wrong with Grace?” You say in a soft voice, trying not to show too much excitement to see him there. 

Ever since the curse broke and Grace introduced you to her father you had fallen for him, he was just so fine. His eyes, his brown hair and that smile, that could melt the coldest of hearts… “Oh no, there’s nothing wrong. But I would like to talk to you.” You snap out of your train of thought when you hear him talk again. “Right, what is it I can help you with?” 

“Well you see,” he starts as he walks closer to your desk and you can’t take your eyes off him, he picks up the empty tea cup and plays with it in his hands. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a long time but just didn’t find the courage to.”

You look at him intently and smile nervously. “And what would that be?” you say sweetly, in the same tone you talk to your students.

“Have you been liking your tea?” No, it couldn’t. Did this mean he was the one behind all the tea thing? You let a nervous laugh and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “Was it you all this time?” 

Jefferson laughs in the same way as you do and runs his hand along his hair. “Yeah, it was me. I guess I didn’t know how to actually ask you out, so I technically took you out for tea without you noticing.”

Now you can’t help but giggle and smile at him. “You should’ve just asked. I’ve been meaning for you to.”

“Are you serious?” Jefferson says with a broad smile plastered on his lips. “Yes I am.” You say resting your hands above the desk when Jefferson takes one of them in his own. “Then would you do me the honor to join me for afternoon tea?” he says kissing your hand ever so slightly.

“It would be my honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to send me a prompt you can do so in my inbox.


End file.
